In the Liquid Crystal Display, LCD structure design, a photo spacer, PS is for controlling thickness and uniformity of the liquid crystal cell between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Currently, in order to ensure the aperture ratio, as illustrated in FIG. 1, each of the photo spacer 11 is typically disposed within the two adjacent thin film transistors, TFT 12 in the industry (Thin-film transistor, referred to as TFT) 12, specifically located between the two contact holes 13 formed in the array substrate 10. The contact hole 13 is also known as planarization layer, PLN hole, which opened on the planarization layer 14 of the array substrate 10, a pixel electrodes 15 is formed in the contact hole 13 and the pixel electrode 15 is electrically connected to the drain electrode of the thin film transistor 12 through the contact hole 13. However, with the increasing pixels per inch, PPI (the number of pixels or pixel density) of the LCD, the distance of the photo spacer 11 and the contact hole 13 is getting smaller and smaller, the photo spacer 11 is easily slide into the contact hole 13 by an external force, resulting in the poor stability of the photo spacer 11, so that the thickness and uniformity of the liquid crystal cell is difficult to be guaranteed. In addition, it is easily to damage the active area, AA of the LCD during the slide process of the photo spacer 11 into the contact hole 13.